A New Adventure
by Kalyhu
Summary: Dumbledore requests help from Fairy Tail to protect his students and school. Takes place after GMG and during Order of the Phoenix. I do not own either Fairy Tail or Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Some elements might seem familiar due to several stories giving me inspiration for this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore looked down at the request he'd written, asking for help protecting his school and students for the next school year. He had done all his research on this magical guild from Earthland, but he still wasn't completely sure if he wanted to ask for help from a completely different world. Not one of the previous headmasters had used this resource left to them by the founding four, but none of the previous headmasters had been in the precarious position that he was currently in. Sighing, he let the page fall from his hand and onto his desk so that he could run his fingers through his long, white beard.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least send the request. They could always turn it down. After all, there's no guarantee that they'll accept a request from an unknown world." Nodding to himself, Albus reached into his desk to grab the strange crystal ball that would allow him to send the page to this guild. Tapping the light green surface with his wand to activate the magic within, he watched as the ball started glowing. Once the center of the crystal was a brilliant white, Albus picked up the piece of parchment and gently laid it across the top of the glowing crystal ball, he said, "Fairy Tail, Magnolia, Fiore, Earthland," and to his surprise the page disappeared with a flash.

* * *

A flashing light pulled Makarov Dreyar from the pile of paperwork in front of him. He was shocked to see that it wasn't the regular communications lacrima, the dusty transportation lacrima that had been handed down by the First Master, Mavis. Tapping it lightly with his forefinger, the Third and Sixth Master of Fairy Tail deftly caught the thick sheet of paper. Curious to see what could only be a job request, Makarov was shocked to see the words written in a neat flowing script.

 **UNDERCOVER PROTECTION DETAIL REQUESTED**

Due to the unexpected revival of the Dark Lord Voldemort, I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located on Earth, am requesting the help of the Fairy Tail Guild of Earthland. It would be ideal to send wizards that would be able to go undercover as students and teachers. Training of this world's magic will be provided to allow origins to remain secret. This would be at least a year long mission. There is a time difference of every 10 days here is equal to 1 day there.

Reward: 100,000 jewel per month here per person

A response would in the next 3 days (Earthland time) would be ideal

"I never thought they'd send such an interesting request," stated Mavis from behind Makarov's shoulder, scaring the crap out of him.

"First! When did you get here?" Makarov shrieked.

"I felt the transportation lacrima activate, so I came to see what would happen."

"I feel like this isn't something that we can just ignore, but I have no idea who to send," the current master said.

"I have an idea, but I think we'll need few mages that aren't a part of our guild," Mavis stated. "But first we need to respond that we'll accept the request."

Makarov nodded and got out a blank sheet of paper and wrote a quick missive telling the headmaster that they would accept his request and that everyone would arrive at noon in 3 days' time. After setting the sheet on top of the lacrima and sending some magic into it, Makarov said, "Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth."

Once the page disappeared, he turned to Mavis and asked who they would send and who they needed from outside the guild. As she explained who she thought would be a good idea to send and why, he turned to his communications lacrima to call who they need and why they needed to be at the guild in a few hours. Then he went downstairs and told Mira, the barmaid and request bookkeeper, to not let those going to take any job requests, as he had one in mind for each person or team.

* * *

It was around 6 o'clock when the guild doors slammed open and four people that were considered friends to the guild walked in. three of the four were wearing cloaks, two blue and one black, while the fourth did nothing to hide their physic.

"What are you guys doing here?!" shouted one overly excited fire dragon slayer. "Did you come for a rematch? Because I will totally take you down again!"

He received a smack upside the head from the blonde celestial mage sitting beside him. "Natsu, calm down. They're probably here to speak to Master about something. I mean considering who just arrived, and together at that, it could be something really serious."

Natsu cocked his head to the side. "Hmmm, I guess you're right, Luce. What are you guys doing together anyway?"

The blonde of the group tilted his head, clearly confused. "Uh your master called us a couple of hours ago, and asked me and Rogue to come here. Not really sure about these other two, or even who they are actually."

"Sting, they're the independent guild, Crime Sorcière," the black-haired man, Rogue, at his side sighed.

The blue-haired man on Sting's other side spoke up then. "We actually got the same call."

"Yeah, so Jellal and I got here as soon as we could and actually just happened to arrive at the same time as these two here. Maybe it's fate," chirped the pink-haired woman beside the blue-haired man.

"Ah, great! You're all here!" said a slightly intoxicated Makarov. "I'll need to speak with Jellal, Merudy, Sting, and Rogue up in my office." He then hopped off his stool and lead the four upstairs.

"I wonder what that's all about?" questioned Lucy as she watched her extremely short master go into his office.

"I don't know," said Levy from beside her. "But I hope everything is okay."

"I'm sure everything is fine, otherwise Master would've told us something sooner," said the redhead absently as she speared her fork through the large piece of strawberry cake in front of her. Lucy and the bluenet beside her winced, both hoping to never be on the receiving end of such force.

Natsu slung his arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Don't worry, Luce. No matter what it is we'll all get through it together. We're a family and we'll do whatever we need to stick together." He gave her and the rest of the people at the guild his megawatt smile.

Before anyone could respond, the door to the Master's office opened and the five mages made their way back down to the bar. Makarov looked around and found exactly who he needed still at the guild with no a single person missing or anyone who wasn't going to Earth there.

"Can everyone here gather around?" he asked his mages. He double checked the list he made of the people that Mavis wanted on this mission. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia, Gildarts, Sting, Rogue, Jellal, and Merudy. Everyone was here and accounted for.

"So, I guess I should explain why Crime Sorcière and Sting and Rogue are doing here. Earlier today I received a very interesting job request and after consulting with our First Master Mavis, we decided that some help would be required. This request is a long term undercover mission, which should last for at least a year. Oh, and it's in another world." Makarov grinned at the mages sitting before him.

"You mean like Edolas?" asked Lisanna.

"Yes and no. Earth isn't a parallel world like Edolas, but it does have its own brand of magic. And 1 day here is equal to 10 days there. I would like for everyone present to go, but if you don't want to take this job on you are free to refuse. However, those going will need to be ready by noon the day after tomorrow." Everybody looked at those around them before nodding.

"I do have a question though, Master." Lucy said. "What will we be going undercover as?"

"Did I forget that part? Oops. Most of you will be acting as foreign exchange students while those that couldn't pass as students will be going as teachers. But Jellal, Mavis, and I will be going as headmasters." At this Jellal blanched. "Gildarts, Laxus, Elfman, and Cana will be posing as teachers. Mostly due to age or size, expect for Cana, who we all know would never last long without her booze." Cana cheered and then lifted her barrel up to her lips to take a swig.

Jellal looked stricken. His face was pale, making the red tattoo on his face stand out even more. "Makarov, why do I have to be a headmaster? Actually, why do we need three?"

"Well considering that Mavis is a ghost, it's really only two and it's because we'll be going as two schools, those not in Fairy Tail will have to decide on what their school name shall be, and we'll say that the reason that so many of our students are going compared to yours is because your school is a lot smaller than ours." Jellal just hung his head and sighed.

"I vote on Sabertooth!" Sting shouted causing Rogue to facepalm.

Merudy cocked her head and pursed her lips before turning to her bluenet guild master. "I think we should go with Sabertooth. Its more fitting than Crime Sorcière for a school."

"Yosh!" Sting jumped with one fist raised above his head.

"I think that the non-Fairy Tail members should get a temporary guild mark so that they can always see First Master," Levy said before glancing at the ghost of a girl.

Mavis turned her green eyes towards Levy and nodded. "That's actually a good idea. That way I don't have to spend unnecessary magic while we're there." All the Fairies nodded while those that couldn't see the specter looked on in confusion. "Third? Or I guess it's now Sixth?"

"Alright. Mira? Thank you. Now where and what color would you all like your guild marks?" asked the Sixth Master.

Jellal presented his left shoulder, "Red."

Merudy moved her cloak and the bottom of her red dress up to show her left thigh, "Blue please."

"White," Sting said showing his right shoulder.

"Black," Rogue said after moving his cape and sleeve up to present his right shoulder.

"Hey what about us!" squeaked an angry red exceed.

"Frosch thinks so too!" the green exceed in a pink frog suit piped from beside him.

"Well I guess we could put yours beneath your Sabertooth marks," said Makarov. "Would you like them to be the same color as your current ones?" Both exceeds nodded.

After everyone had gotten their new guild marks, Mavis made her presence known by stating, "Well I think that everyone should get some sleep so that they can spend their remaining time doing what they need to do to prepare."

"Where the fuck did you come from?!" Sting shouted as he fell from his perch on a barstool. Mavis just giggled in response as those from Fairy Tail cracked up over the reactions of those new to the guild mark.

"Guys, this is our First Master, Mavis Vermilion," Lucy said as though she was presenting royalty. And then she broke down in a fit of giggles as the four mages and the red exceed looked at her as though she was insane.

"But she's a little girl!" Lector screamed.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm over 100 years old thank you very much," Mavis huffed and crossed her arms, though tears were starting to fill her eyes.

"First, it's okay. We all know how highly skilled you are. After all it was your skills as our Fairy Tactician that helped us win the Grand Magic Games," Makarov placated, hoping to keep small blonde from crying.

"Wait, that strategy on the last day was her idea?" Rogue asked, a look of respect in his eyes.

"Yup, that's right. She's the reason we beat yer asses, gihi," Gajeel bragged and earned himself a smack to his shoulder from Levy. "What was the for Shrimp?"

"There's no need to rub it in their faces. Just leave it alone. Besides we all need to start preparing for this mission. Are you all going to stay here until then?" She asked turning to the non-Fairies joining them.

"Jellal and I have a room at an inn already. We'll stay there until it's time to leave," Merudy answered.

"We have to go back to our guild and make sure they'll be able to keep everything together without me," Sting stated.

"I think you mean me," Rogue quipped, making everyone, but the white dragon slayer and his loyal red exceed laugh.

"That's probably true. We'd be lost without you."

"Frosch thinks so too!"

"Well goodnight! See y'all in a couple days!" Lucy said as she walked toward the door, already thinking of everything that she'd need and what she wanted to do before she left. The rest of the mission members followed Lucy's lead and made their ways home or to the train station.

* * *

Lucy woke up early as she felt the alarm that she had asked her spirit, Horologium, for through her connection to her spirits. She felt the warmth of her pink-haired partner at her back and his arm that was draped over her waist. Trying not to wake him as she rolled to escape his fiery embrace and start her day.

"It's too early, Luce. Just a little longer," he mumbled, still mostly asleep. He tightened his hold on her, making escape impossible.

 _'I was hoping to avoid this today,'_ she mentally sighed. She tried to wiggle her way free, but Natsu's grip on her just too solid. Deciding that it would be easier to go her normal route and Lucy Kick him out of her bed, she did just that, resulting in an unholy screech coming from the slayer.

"What was that for?" Natsu complained, rubbing his now pounding head.

"I have thing to do today, Natsu, and you weren't letting me get up. I don't understand why you're here anyway."

"What do you have to do?" he asked, totally skipping over everything else she had said.

Lucy sighed. "Natsu we're about to leave on a long mission. There are things that I would like to get done while I can." Seeing the look on his face, she quickly continued. "By myself. There are just some things that you can't do with me." His face fell, but Lucy wasn't swayed. This was something that she always did by herself and having Natsu with her would cause unnecessary problems.

Completely dejected, he nodded. "Okay, Luce. Do what you gotta do. I'll see ya tomorrow." Then he picked up his sleeping blue exceed, Happy, and jumped out her window. Lucy just shook her head, used to her crazy partner's antics.

Brushing her hand over Horologium's key to check the time, she realized she had to hurry if she wanted to make it to the train station on time. After rushing through her normal routine and running to the train station, she was happy to see that she was actually a few minutes early. She purchased her ticket and found a seat on the train and pulled out a book to pass the time until her stop.

Lucy was pulled from her book when the conductor announced on the overhead speaker, "Next stop, Era. If you have luggage in the overhead bins, please be courteous towards other passengers. Thank you and have a pleasant day."

She slipped her book into her purse and made her way to the nearest door. When the train finally made a complete stop and the doors opened, Lucy hopped onto the platform and started to make her way as quickly as possible through the crowd toward the Magic Council Building. She had a standing biweekly date with Lahar and Doranbolt, and she couldn't wait to see the oddly cute couple. If she was lucky, her (secretly) favorite Dragon Slayer had been good and she'd be able to spend some time with him.

As she walked through the front doors, she was greeted by her favorite secretary. "Good morning, Miss Lucy!" the brunette waved cheerfully,

"Good morning, Mia! Are Lahar and Doranbolt available?"

"You're in luck. They just got out of a council meeting and have some free time since it ended a lot earlier than expected." She flashed the blonde a smile. "Go on up to their office. I'll let them know that you're here and on your way."

"Thanks. If I don't see you on my way out, have a great rest of your day!"

"You too!"

Lucy made her way over to the elevators and scurried into one that was about to close.

"What floor?" the passenger closest to the button panel asked.

"Floor 4. Thank you."

After leaving the elevator, she made her way down the familiar hallways to the Head Enforcers office and knocked before turning the handle and peeking her head around the door to peek inside. Doranbolt lifted his eyes warily from the paperwork he was currently filling out, only to let out a relieved sigh and a smile to grace his scarred face when he saw who was interrupting his concentration. "Lucy! Thank gods it's you. Want to go down to the grounds. Lahar will meet us out there. He's in the middle of an escort right now."

She smiled at the Direct Line mage. "Of course, let's go and get you out of this stuffy office. It'll do you some good to get some fresh air." Doranbolt stood up and walked around his desk and fell into step with the small blonde as they made their way back to the bank of elevators to make their way outside to the training grounds that they usually walked around during their visits.

"How's the team? And the guild?" the tall black-haired man asked.

"Rowdy as usual. Still destroying half the stuff we're supposed to protect on jobs. But that's okay. It wouldn't be Fairy Tail or Team Natsu without the chaos. I have some news, but it can wait until Lahar joins us." She said with a soft, loving smile lighting up her heart shaped face.

Doranbolt raised a brow. "Oh, I hope it's good news at least. I don't think it will be too much longer before he joins us." He had a secretive smile on his face, but before she could ask him about it, she heard the one voice that never failed to send shivers down her spine.

"Bright Eyes."

"Cobra!"

Lucy turned quickly to take in the tall, maroon-haired Poison Dragon Slayer. He had a smirk sitting on his full lips and there was a sparkle in his one purple eye, the other missing with a scar running from the middle of the right side of his forehead through where his eye used to be and down onto his cheek. He was walking beside the slightly shorter Jutsu Shiki mage. Lahar had his dark green hair styled in the same pinned up bun that he was wearing the first time she'd met him, when he was arresting Cobra the first time, oddly enough, over 7 years ago.

"Lucy, it's good to see you. I'm glad you didn't miss today. Especially since somebody's been extra good just so he could see you." Lahar smirked at the caramel skinned man next to him when Cobra turned a glare at him.

"Don't worry Cobra, I'm glad I get to see you." She winked at him. "actually, I almost ended up having to come later because of stupid Natsu. But I actually have another reason for visiting beside our regular date."

"You're going on a long-term job. Why so many mages?" Cobra asked, pulling the information out from her soul.

Lucy nodded. "I'm not really sure actually. Mavis made the list so I'm sure there's a reason. But we'll be gone for awhile. Just over a month I think unless it ends up going longer." She smiled at the three men grouped around her. "I'm actually really excited. We're going to another world again and I just can't wait for another Fairy Tail adventure. But it means that our dates will have to be put on hold. Oh! And I wanted to give this to you in case something happens. It's a transportation lacrima so messages and if need be people can travel to where we're at and vice versa." She handed Lahar, because he was the least likely person to lose anything, a light green lacrima.

Cobra chuckled. "You thought of everything, didn't you?" Lucy nodded. "I'm glad I've been good then. That way I can at least know you that you'd like for me to come along, although with me being a criminal that isn't going to happen."

"I know, but not only would your inherent magic be useful and we'd have the full set of Dragon Slayers with us, but you're also great company. You'd keep me sane-ish since spending a full year in constant company of my crazy guild is going to drive me even more insane that they already have."

"Wait, a year? I thought you said you'd be a gone a month?" Doranbolt questioned.

"There's a time difference between our worlds. 1 day here is the same as 10 days there. So, a year there is a bit over a month here. I think it's going to be a little weird, but at least those of us that were stuck on Tenrou will age up a little bit," Lucy laughed. "Anyway, Cobra wanna spare? And I can probably get Virgo to get you some different poison, too."

Cobra smirked at her. "That sounds like a great idea. And I'd love some poison, especially since most of the guards don't give me enough with my meals."

Lahar and Doranbolt looked shocked. "I'll take care of that. Just because you're in prison doesn't mean you need to be deprived of your basic needs," the purple eyed, green-haired mage said.

Cobra nodded his thanks before during as Virgo popped into existence holding a bottle in her chained hands. Taking the bottle from the pink-haired maid spirit. He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a small sip and sighed when the much stronger poison than he'd been getting hit his system. "Hime, will that be all? Punishment?" the spirit asked her keyholder.

"Do you think you could handle packing my stuff for this mission, so that I'll be ready to go tomorrow? And no punishment, Virgo." Lucy got a nod before her odd spirit disappeared. "Crazy spirit."

"So, about the spare?" Cobra asked, turning to the two enforcement officers.

"You two can use the ring over there." Doranbolt point to the chalk outline in the dirt about twenty feet from them.

"And we can hold onto the poison and make sure it 'accidently' makes its way into your cell later." Lahar chuckled with his partner.

"I think that is an excellent idea, if you keep it hidden from the imbecilic guards."

Cobra laughed. "That won't be hard. They don't like spending too much time in my company when they're on the opposite side of the bars, they won't go searching my cell."

After spending a good hour sparing with Cobra, they took a break and sat on the bench that Lahar and Doranbolt had been watching from. They spent the next two hours of Cobra's outside time talking about the Grand Magic Games and how the guild was doing. Surprisingly Cobra asked about the rest of the Oración Seis. Although neither Lahar or Doranbolt oversaw them and therefore didn't know what conditions they were in they promised to make sure they were being treated properly.

Lahar stood up. "Well it's time for Cobra to be returned to his cell. Let us know if you need anything. As always it's been a pleasure." He opened his arms for a hug, which the blonde gladly returned.

When she was released from his embrace, she was shocked to be pulled into a hug by Cobra. "Be safe, Bright Eyes," he whispered into her hair so that only she heard him. He pulled her strawberry and honey scent through his nose, hoping that it would cling to him for awhile. When he pulled back from her, he was pleased to see the blush dusting her cheeks. He could hear the shock of both officers behind her though only one of them let it openly show on his face. As he and Lahar walked back towards the council building he heard, _'I'll be safe. You know the guild would never let anything happen to me. Be good, Cobra, and enjoy the poison. I'll see about sending some more when you run out.'_

"What did you do to get the grouch to enjoy your company enough to actually touch you?" asked a bewildered Doranbolt.

Lucy shrugged. "We have quite a bit in common, plus it cures his boredom when he has interesting souls to listen to. Just be glad he no longer has any interest in taking over the world because I think he could actually do it if he really wanted to."

"But he's tried and failed to do so twice now."

"Yes, but those weren't his plans. The first time it was that asshole Brain's idea and the second was Midnight's scheme."

"Well that's definitely good to know. Well let's head back. I know you need to get to the train station before the last train for Magnolia leaves this afternoon."

"Thanks, Doranbolt. I love our dates." She gave him a hug in front of the doors to the lobby before they went their separate ways. Lucy made her way back home, hoping that her invasive team wasn't there without supervision.

When she walked through the door, she was happy to see it empty and that Virgo had packed everything that she need except what she would need in the morning. Deciding that it would be a good idea for her to shower and make sure that Natsu didn't find out about who she was visiting, she made her way through the curtain to her bathroom to get ready for the night. When she walked back into the main room of her studio apartment, she was unsurprised to see her whole team occupying the chairs, couch, and bed.

"Are we having a sleepover?" Lucy asked.

"Indeed," stated the intimidating red-head, Erza. "And we thought that you might need packing since you were gone all day, but it seems that you have that in hand." She nodded in approval.

"Where did you go today, Lucy-nee?" asked the small bluenet. Lucy gave her a look, since Wendy was the only one that knew who she visited at the council. "Oh, never mind." She gave the woman she saw as her older sister a bright smile, glad that her older sibling figures got along so well.

"Well let's head to bed, that way the Masters don't have to worry about anyone missing the meet time," Lucy suggested, partially because her spare with Cobra had exhausted her, but also so that Natsu, Gray, and Erza didn't ask her any questions about how she spent her last day, before the mission, on Earthland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I won't always update so quickly, but this was just begging me to keep writing. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** \- The next morning

Having decided the previous night to wake up around 8 o'clock, Lucy was the first one up. Looking around her at her team, she couldn't help but smile. When everybody had tried to pile onto her bed the night before and realized that the 7 of them wouldn't all fit, she had called Aries out and asked if she could create a fluffy wool bed that would hold all of them in her cleared out living room. After a lot of unneeded apologizing from the ram spirit, they had a large mattress shaped Wool Bomb. The pink wool was a soft as it always was and allowed the mages and exceeds to sleep in a pile and cuddle as much or as little as they wanted.

As Lucy set about making eggs, bacon, and pancakes for her team, she realized that they may have a similar problem as they did in Edolas or that there might not be any Ethernano in the air on Earth. _'I better bring this up to First and Master,'_ Lucy thought, deciding she would go to the guild a little earlier than they had planned.

"Good morning, Lucy. That smells wonderful. Would you happen to have any strawberries for the pancakes?" Erza greeted her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Of course, I do. They're in the fridge if you want to get them out and washed and cut, that would be great."

Slowly the members of Team Natsu made their way into the kitchen/dining room and took a seat at the table. Once Lucy had set the table and gave everyone their drink of choice, orange juice for Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Natsu, iced coffee for Gray, and regular coffee with plenty of cream and sugar for Lucy and Erza, they dug in.

"Hey guys, I realized as I was making breakfast this morning that there were a few questions I forgot to ask about this mission, so I think we should head over early. Plus, that gives us more time with the members that are staying behind."

"That sounds good to me," Gray said, the others nodded or agreed verbally depending on if they had food in their mouths or not.

By the time breakfast was eaten and everything cleaned and put away, it was 10 o'clock. They walked as a group to the guild, Lucy hopping on the edge of the canal like always, laughing and joking with each along the way. When they reached the guild, Lucy broke off from the group and walked to the bar to ask Mira if Master or Mavis were around. "Good morning Mira. Is Master in yet? Or have you seen Mavis anywhere this morning?"

"Good morning Lucy. I believe Master and Mavis are upstairs in his office." Lucy thanked Mira and made her way towards the stairs only to be stopped by Levy.

"Lucy, are you going to talk to Master?" She nodded. "Did you realize the same thing that I did? That we might not have a way to replenish our magic?"

"Yes! I can't believe none of us realized that might be a problem before now."

"Well hopefully either Master or First did and have a solution," Levy commented. They walked up the stairs together and knocked on the door to Master's office together. When a muffled "Come in!" was heard they opened the door to find Makarov and Mavis bent over Master's desk with a bunch of what looked like beaded bracelets.

"Good morning girls. What brings you up here?" Makarov asked.

"Well both Lucy and I realized this morning that there might be a problem with Ethernano not being present on Earth and we hoped that one of you at least thought of this and had a solution, especially considering we're supposed to be leaving in less than 2 hours," Levy said, looking hopefully between the two masters.

Mavis giggled. "Why yes I knew it was a problem before we even accepted the mission. We've been working on the solution since yesterday morning. Actually, we just finished the last one before you came in." She spread her hand over the beaded bracelets that covered the surface of the desk before them. "These bracelets contain tiny transportation lacrimas that are set to continuously provide the wearer with Ethernano. It took so long, not only because there are so many of them, but each bracelet needed to be calibrated to the wearer. They have a few other functions, but we'll explain that to the group as whole."

"Oh, thank Mavis." Lucy practically melted to the floor in relief. Levy and Mavis giggled causing the blonde to blush.

"Well girls, let's go see if everyone is here yet," Mavis suggested, floating to the door. When the three girls made it to the second-floor railing, they scanned the guild to see if everyone had arrived yet, only to see a guild wide brawl in full swing. "Well that makes our task a tad difficult," giggled the First Master.

"It does, but let's see who all we can find. I see the Raijinshuu and Laxus, Panther Lily, Carla, Happy, Lector and Frosch are sitting with Erza and Wendy. So, that accounts for Gajeel and the Sabers. I came in with my team and its almost guaranteed that Natsu and Gray started the brawl."

"I see Mira, Cana, Lisanna, Merudy and Jellal at the bar. Juvia is behind a pillar collecting Gray's clothes. Oh, and there goes Elfman, so we're only missing Gildarts," said Levy.

"Hey Cana!" Cana raised her head from her barrel to look at Lucy. "Where's your father?" She shook her head and shrugged. "Well I guess we just have to wait then." Lucy checked the time with Horologium and found that they had a little over an hour before they had to leave just as the guild doors slammed open and admitted the Crash mage. His very loud entrance brought the fight to a halt. "This is our chance. Everybody! Those going on the undercover mission please make your way upstairs!" Lucy shouted down to her friends and family. Slowly in groups of twos and threes all 23 mages, including exceeds and masters, made their way upstairs to gather around Makarov, who had come to stand by Lucy with a box full of bracelets, Lucy, Levy, and Mavis.

Master cleared his throat, "Good morning, brats! We have some things to hand out before we and some instructions. First, there is no Ethernano on Earth, but we already have a solution for that. Each of you will receive a bracelet tuned specifically to you. These bracelets not only with replenish your magic, but they will also act a simple communication device. If while you encounter an enemy, known or otherwise, a signal will be sent to all other mages. If something happens to you, such as kidnapping or you fall unconscious during a fight with an enemy, a different signal will be sent and the bracelets with act as tracking devices. Only the wearer or First Master or myself will be able to remove the bracelets. And they will allow translation from any foreign language. If you wish to speak in Fiorian, all you need to do is wish it. Also, if you are a holder type there is a small charm on your bracelets that will be able to store your magical object, similar to requip. For the exceeds we have collars that do the same things as the mages' bracelets, but also have the added effect that anyone who does not have permission from Mavis or myself will only hear meowing when they talk and disguise them as regular cats. Any questions?"

Lucy raised her hand. "I am having Virgo store my teams' luggage. If anyone would also like for their luggage to be stored now would be a good time to get that done, so that we're not scrambling last minute."

"Good idea Lucy. We'll from two lines then on opposites sides of the room. One for bracelets and one for luggage."

Lucy nodded and walked to a large open space. She pulled out a notebook and pen to write down who had what to make retrieval easier later. Slowly a pile of everyone's luggage formed behind Lucy as she took down everyone information. After the last of the group had given her their luggage she called out Virgo. She was surprised to see Loke with the maid.

"Princess, I came to help Virgo," the orange-haired lion spirit said. "Go get your bracelet and we'll take care of this."

"Thanks, Loke, Virgo. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." The Celestial Spirit mage walked over to Makarov to get her bracelet. When it was handed to her, she saw that each lacrima had the symbol of one of her spirits on it and either gold or silver depending on which spirit it corresponded to. The charm was a little silver key.

"That storage space will hold both your keys and your whip," Master told her as she put the bracelet on her left wrist. "Now everyone gather round. Get in a circle and hold hands. Don't let go for anything."

Everyone stood in a circle and grasped the hands of those standing next to them except for Mavis. She floated in front of Makarov and put one hand on his shoulder and held a transportation lacrima in her other hand. Slowly the crystal light up from within as Mavis drew on her magic and everyone in the circle's as well. Once the lacrima was fully lit up Mavis shouted, "Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth!" Then a bright ring of light surrounded the mages and they disappeared in a flash.

* * *

On June 30th at precisely noon, Professor Dumbledore had gathered his staff in the large open field before the Forbidden Forest. About twenty feet away from the group, he had set the odd green crystal on the ground. He was getting many questioning looks from them, but he had not explained anything to them. Madam Pomfrey had just opened her mouth to speak when the crystal started glowing. Unlike when Albus had sent his request, the orb was pulsing with light until a huge flash of blinding light lit up the field. When the light died down, a circle of 22 people and 5 cats had appeared holding hands around the now dull crystal ball. A very short older man was seen pocketing a very similar orb.

Several of the males fell to the ground holding their stomachs and looking like they were going to hurl. The youngest looking girl with long blue hair in twin tails rushed forward and touched each male with a glowing hand. This pulled gasps from a few of the witches and wizards looking at the strange scene in front of them. The small white haired man walked forward with the others standing in a group behind him.

"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore. With me are some of my staff, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sybill Trelawney, Aurora Sinistra, Charity Burbage, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Rolanda Hooch, Septima Vector, and Poppy Pomfrey." He pointed out each person as he said their name.

"Good afternoon. I am the Third and Sixth Master of the Fairy Tail guild, Makarov Dreyar. With me are Jellal Fernandes, First Master of the Crime Sorcière guild, and Sting Eucliffe, Second Master of the Sabertooth guild. They each only brought one other guild member with them, Merudy Milkovich from Crime Sorcière and Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth. From Fairy Tail I brought Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartphilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvel, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine, Evergreen, Bickslow, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockser, and Gildarts Clive. We also have five exceeds with us, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Lector, and Frosch." When their name was called, each mage stepped forward before stepping back into the mass of people again.

"Albus, who are these people?" McGonagall asked.

He flashed a small smile. "I hired these people to help protect the school during the next school year. These mages come from a world called Earthland and I requested that they come and spend the year undercover as transfer students and teachers. However, since their world's magic is different than ours they're going to need a crash course in 4 years' worth of our magic. I figured today we could give a tour of the grounds and tomorrow take them to Diagon Alley to get wands and supplies for the school year. Although I'm not sure all of their attire is appropriate for our world."

At this a short, curvy blonde stepped forward. "I can probably help with that. I'm assuming that what you guys are wearing is appropriate?" At her question, there were several nods. "Great." She pulled out a golden key from seemingly nowhere and said, "Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" There was a bright flash of golden light and a pink-haired maid with broken shackles attached to her wrists was suddenly there.

"Punishment, Hime?" Several teachers gasped at this.

"No, no punishment Virgo. I was wondering if you would be able to provide us with clothes similar to these people here for all of us by tomorrow morning?"

Virgo examined the witches and wizards in front of her before turning to the group of Earthlanders. "I can do it, Hime. What time would they need to be delivered by?"

Dumbledore answered her. "By 9 o'clock in the morning would be ideal." He didn't really understand what was going on, but he wasn't going to question it too much.

"It will be done. I'll deliver your luggage and any finished garments when you have been provided living quarters, Hime. Or Big Brother Leo will. Good bye now." And she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared in another flash of golden sparks.

"I'm sorry, but can you explain what whatever that was?" McGonagall asked Lucy.

"Oh, that's my magic. I'm a Celestial Spirit mage, which means that I use these keys," she pulled a key ring with gold and silver keys on it from nowhere, "to call forth spirits from the Celestial Spirit Realm to help me for various different things like fighting or company. It really all depends on the spirit. Like Mr. Dumbledore said, our magic is different than your magic. We each have a magic that is unique to us. Although, there are similarities. Six of us are Dragon Slayers, but each has a different element." She gestured to the slayers and had them step forward. "Natsu is fire, Wendy is sky or air, Gajeel is iron, Laxus is lightning, Sting is white, and Rogue is shadow. And then there's a seventh back home, but he's in prison after trying to take over the world twice and he's the Poison Dragon Slayer.

"Then we have our Ice Make, Requip, Solid Script, Runes and Jutsu Shiki, Fairy, Seith, Card, Water, Crash, Heavenly Body, Maguilty Sense, Titan, and the three Take-Over, Demon, Beast, and Animal, mages." As she stated each magic the mages stepped forward and did a small demonstration of what their magic looked like. She then decided that since most of the staff looked extremely overwhelmed by the amount of knowledge being thrown in their faces, it would be good to stop before someone passed out. "I believe there was a mention of a tour?" she asked Dumbledore, the only one who looked even remotely okay with the bombardment of information.

After the Earthland mages had been given a tour of the grounds and told the rules of the school that students would have to follow, or at least look to be following in their case, it was time for dinner. They ate at one big table in the Great Hall. The staff members had had enough time let the fact that this was real sink in. they were all now staring in slight horror at the appetites and general lack of manners of the Dragon Slayers.

"Where did they learn table manners?" Snape sneered.

"Well, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy were all raised by dragons, so there's so much that can be expected of some of them. Luckily Laxus was raised by me and Wendy has Carla to help instill manners. I think we just got lucky that Gajeel and Rogue aren't as bad as Natsu and Sting," Makarov answered, matter-of-factly.

"Dragons! And who is Carla?" McGonagall asked.

Master nodded. "Yes dragons. They're a superior species on Earthland. I assume that is not the case here. And Carla is Wendy's exceed. Oh, I guess we forgot give you all permission to hear them. I, Makarov Dreyar, give those present permission to hear Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Lector, and Frosch." To the surprise of the Hogwarts staff, five more voices join the din in the Great Hall.

"Are . . . Are those talking cats?" Madam Pomfrey stuttered.

"Well technically, they're exceeds. They're a race that originated in Edolas, another world, but they got expelled when their prince, now king, sent all the remaining magic to Earthland because they were losing their limited magic anyway." Levy explained. Her explanation got a lot of blank looks.

"There are more worlds?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Well we only know of four, but that doesn't mean that there aren't more out there." Lucy told them.

Professor Flitwick cocked his head, "Four?"

"Earthland, Edolas, Earth, and the Celestial Spirit Realm." She stated. "I'm fairly certain I mentioned that earlier when I was telling you all about my magic."

The tiny teacher flushed. "Oh, that's right you did. You have to admit though that this is all a bit overwhelming. I mean finding out that there's other worlds and magic that is extremely different than ours would throw anyone for a loop."

"I definitely agree. When we went to Edolas to rescue our guild and town from the power-hungry king, it was an adjustment to using their magical objects when we didn't have access to our magic. If it hadn't been for Mystogan none of would be here today. And of course, it was a lot weirder going there since it was a parallel world and everybody looked like people we knew. I even met my own counterpart. Lucy Ashley is definitely different than me. I think the only counterpart I saw that wasn't different than their Earthland version was Erza. The fight between those two was insane."

"Counterparts? That's fascinating. Maybe you can go over this with me in detail later?" Flitwick asked.

Lucy nodded. "Sure, but I think Lisanna would be an even greater help. She did spend two years there, so her knowledge of Edolas is way more comprehensive than mine."

Lisanna turned to look at where Lucy was seated, "Sure, I don't mind telling you about it sometime. Lucy, do you know what time it is?"

"It's almost 8 o'clock."

"Really? Master I think now would be a good time to get settled wherever we're going to be staying." The youngest of the white-haired siblings said.

"How did you know the time without looking at a watch?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"One of my spirits is the clock constellation. Pretty handy if you ask me."

"I know a few of my students who could use that," the Scottish teacher laughed.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat in the center of the table, "If you would all kindly follow me. I set up an unused part of the castle that you can use for housing until term starts and you can use for headquarters during the year." The mages stood to follow and had to grab the reluctant Dragon Slayers to drag them from the Great Hall.

The rooms that had been set up for them included at large round table with enough seats for everybody, a large open room for training, a kitchen, separate bathrooms for boys and girls, and a large sleeping room. The bedroom had a bunch of hammocks strung up with a large open center area.

"Hey, Luce. Do ya think Aries can do what she did last night here?" Natsu turned to his tiny partner questioningly.

"What'd she do, Blondie?" Laxus asked her.

"You're blonde, too. And she made a large wool mattress for everyone to be able to sleep together in my apartment." She stuck her tongue out at the much larger blonde. "I can ask her. Open, Gate of the Ram, Lion, Aries, Leo!" Both spirits popped into the room with stacks of luggage and clothing.

"I'm sorry. What can I do for you, Princess?" the timid, pink-haired spirit squeaked.

"My Princess, Virgo asked that I bring these things to you and that the rest of the clothing would be ready by the morning." The lion spirit said.

"Thanks, Loke. Aries, I was wondering if you could do what you did last night here just bigger?"

"Yes, ma'am. Wool Bomb!" she shouted as pink wool shot out from her outstretched hands. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Aries. You did a wonderful job, as always." Lucy praised. She closed both their gates, knowing from experience that Loke would smother her if she let him hang around too long. "Now let's get everyone all their stuff so we can get some sleep." She took out the list she'd made earlier and started handing out luggage.

Once everybody had their luggage and gotten ready for the night, they started settling in to sleep. Almost everyone was piled on the wool mattress, except for the Jellal, Sting, Rogue, and their exceeds. Merudy had decided to sleep with the Fairies because, "who doesn't love a cuddle party?!" as she had so elegantly put it before hopping into the mass of tangled limbs.

* * *

The next morning brought the gentle wakening that came from sleeping surrounded by loved ones. Lucy saw that Virgo had brought out the rest of the clothes and set them by the corresponding person's luggage. With her own clothes came a list of everyone's measurements, though she wasn't sure why, she tucked it in the pocket of the robes that Virgo had made for her before heading to the kitchen. When she walked in, she wasn't at all surprised to see Mira at the stove cooking. As she set up the coffee maker, she greeted her, "Good morning, Mira. Did you see your clothes?"

"Good morning, Lucy. I did. You have to thank Virgo for me. They're perfect. Would you like to help me set the table before they start pouring in here?" Lucy nodded and got to work. Slowly the table filled as the mages woke up and started their day with Mira's stellar cooking.

Once everyone had eaten and gotten ready for the day in the robes provided by Virgo, they gathered in the meeting room. Dumbledore was sitting next to Makarov.

"Good morning all. Today we're going to go to Diagon Alley and shop for your school supplies, uniforms, and wands. When we get back, we shall start your training."

Master stood on the table to be sure that everyone could see him. "Mavis, Albus, and myself decided that splitting into groups would be the best way to get this done. The groups that we are splitting you into are also going to be your guard groups. Group 1 will be Natsu, Erza, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, and Jellal. Professor Snape shall be accompanying you. Group 2 will be Lucy, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, and myself. Professor Flitwick will be accompanying us. Group 3 will be Gray, Cana, Mira, Laxus, Bickslow, and Merudy. Professor Sprout will be accompanying you. Group 4 will be Gildarts, Freed, Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia. Professor McGonagall will be accompanying you.

"Group 1 will be getting enough potion ingredients for the 16 students along with enough parchment, quills, and ink for all 22 of us. Group 2 will be going to Madam Malkin's for 3 sets of plain black work robes, 1 pair of protective gloves, and 1 black winter cloak with silver fastenings for each of us. Group 3 will be getting 1 pewter, standard size 2, cauldron, 1 set of glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, and 1 set of brass scales for each of the 16 students. Group 4 will be going to Flourish and Blotts to get the schoolbooks for the students. I have the list of books and numbers for you. After getting the supplies, we're going to meet at Ollivander's to get our wands. Now let's hop to it."

They had decided to use the Floo Network, hoping it would be easier on the Dragon Slayer's stomachs. When they arrived, after standing and staring in awe of the buildings and witches and wizards, they separated.

Erza spent the entire time staring daggers at Natsu, just daring him to step the wrong way.

Lucy was happy that Virgo had left the list of measurements with her so that she could order the supplies her group was in charge of getting. They were to be delivered to Hogwarts as soon as they were ready.

Gray and his group had to figure out how to carry the fragile instruments without breaking them.

Levy and her group had the privilege of carrying 8 copies each of Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Valdatsky, Numberology and Grammatica, Spellman's Syllbary, and 16 copies each of A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Monster Book of Monsters, Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk, and Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard.

When they met up outside of Ollivander's, Erza offered to put their supplies in her requip space, then they all piled into the tiny wand shop.

"My this is a lot of wizards. Do you all need wands?" Mr. Ollivander asked the group of 22 mages in front of him. Then he spotted Professor McGonagall. "Ah, Minerva are you helping this group out today?"

"Yes, Garrick. Everyone here will require a wand. Take as much time as you need."

After much shuffling around and many wands later, each mage had obtained a wand.

Wands – Core, Wood, Length, Flexibility

Lucy – Phoenix, Cedar, 9 ¾ inches, Supple

Natsu – Dragon, Dogwood, 10 1/8 inches, Solid

Gray – Unicorn, English Oak, 9 ½ inches, Reasonably Supple

Erza – Dragon, Ash, 10 ½ inches, Unyielding

Wendy – Dragon, Beech, 9 inches, Surprisingly Swishy

Gajeel – Dragon, Blackthorn, 11 ¼ inches, Rigid

Levy – Unicorn, Elm, 9 5/8 inches, Pliant

Laxus – Dragon, Cypress, 12 ¼ inches, Hard

Freed – Unicorn, Elm, 10 ¾ inches, Rigid

Evergreen – Unicorn, Holly, 10 1/8 inches, Slightly Springy

Bickslow – Phoenix, Dogwood, 11 5/8 inches, Supple

Mira – Dragon, Cherry, 9 ½ inches, Unbending

Elfman – Unicorn, Ebony, 13 7/8 inches, Pliant

Lisanna – Unicorn, Chestnut, 10 inches, Quite Bendy

Cana – Unicorn, Aspen, 10 ¾ inches, Surprisingly Swishy

Juvia – Unicorn, Hazel, 10 ¼ inches, Supple

Gildarts – Dragon, Fir, 12 inches, Solid

Sting – Dragon, Dogwood, 10 3/8 inches, Unbending

Rogue – Dragon, Pine, 10 ½ inches, Supple

Jellal – Phoenix, Apple, 12 ¼ inches, Rigid

Merudy – Unicorn, Hornbeam, 9 7/8 inches, Surprisingly Swishy

Makarov – Phoenix, Cypress, 8 7/8 inches, Hard

After getting their wands the group of Earthlanders made their way back to Hogwarts to start their 2-month training.


End file.
